The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a protective membrane. More specifically, disclosed embodiments of the invention relate to composite membranes which provide chemical and biological protection.
It is often desirable for people in combat areas, such as soldiers in war zones, to be protected against chemical and/or biological weapons in addition to being protected from the elements. Accordingly, it may be beneficial for clothing and/or shelters to provide resistance, for example, to rain, chemicals, and biological agents. Unfortunately, existing products do not provide adequate protection or are inappropriate for use on a regular basis.